


Morning Surprise

by tandriella



Series: Red Dead Redemption NSFW Prompts [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oral Sex, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tandriella/pseuds/tandriella
Summary: After waking up before sunrise, you notice Javier got his own tent in his pants. You decide to fulfil a little fantasy of his and give him a nice surprise to wake up to.





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I was anonymously prompted on tumblr to write about waking Javier up with a blowjob and here it is! I'm hoping to start posting more of my work on AO3 as well as tumblr.

You wake early, in the grey hours before dawn, rubbing your eyes as you stretch.

Javier shifts beside you, but still dozing peacefully. You smile, before your eyes notice the tent in his pants.

Your smile turns into a smirk as you sit up, watching his movements carefully as your hands lightly touch his thighs.

You wonder if he’s dreaming about you. It’s a fantasy he’s mentioned before, being woken up by your lips or hands around his cock. So you decide to turn a dream into reality.

Gently, so to not wake him yet, you pull his pants down, his semi-hard cock springing free.

You straddle his legs as you wrap your hands around his length, sliding up a couple times and eliciting a soft grunt from your lover’s lips.

He fully hardens under your movements and you lean down, running your tongue on the underside of his length.

Javier moans softly in his sleep, and with you hand wrapped around the base, you open your lips to take the head of his cock in your mouth.

Slowly, you begin to bop your head up and down, taking more of him with each movement. Your eyes stay on him, waiting to see when it would awaken him.

Javier grunts and groans, shifting and squirming slightly, before you see his eyes flutter open. His gaze finds you, and he rubs his eyes when he realizes what you are doing.

Before he can say anything however, you take all of him into your mouth, feeling him press at the back of your throat and you choke slightly.  


“Mi amor” he groans, louder now, his hand snaking into your hair and gripping it tightly. You allow him to control the speed, as he uses his grip to move your head back and forth.

Your eyes never leave him, full of love and devotion, even as tears sting the corners of your eyes from choking.

You know he’s close, you can feel his member quiver in your mouth, and he’s grunting louder and murmuring incoherently in Spanish.

“Mierda!” he curses, holding your head as his seed spills into your mouth. You drink him down, and he releases his grip as you lift your head.

Panting, he pulls you to him, kissing you greedily and tasting himself on your lips.

“That was quite something to wake up to cariño” he murmurs.

“Was it good?” you ask, head pressed against his shoulder.

“Better than good” he answers, and he smirks slightly as he runs a hand through your hair. “I’m gonna have to return the favor at some point.”


End file.
